Five New Pilots
by sailor eclipse1
Summary: Ok im bad with these things so just r/r please thanks


As you know i do not own anything that i write about so........on with the story.  
  
  
  
The Five New Pilots  
  
by: Sailor Eclipse  
  
Five boys sit at a long table with siz empty tables. "So why do you think Dr. J wanted to see us." said a boy. " I'm not sure Duo." Another boy replied. " Quatre i don't think we have a mission." A boy said quietly. " Wu-man what do you think," Duo said. " Shut up you braided- baka. My name isn't Wu-man it's Wufei." Another boy yelled. One of the boys stayed quiet. That's when a man walked in. "Hello Duo,Quatre,Wufei,Trowa,Heero I have to tell you that five new pilots would be working with you and they are very different from you. They have special abilities and one of them i trained. They should be showing up in a little minute." The man other whis known as Dr. J said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Dr. J called.A woman with dark green hair with maroon eyes that had swirls of black in them walked in.  
  
"Dr. S good to see you. How is everyone?" Dr. J said. "Guys come in" Dr. S called. Four girls walked in. "Hello my name is Serena Moon." A golden haired girl. Her hair was pulled back into two buns with the rest falling down her back. Her eyes were a light blue that had swirls of gold. " My name is Michelle Tenoh." A teal haired girl said. Her hair fell down her back like an ocean. Her eyes were a dark green with a swirl of light sea blue. " I'm Alex Tenoh." A short sandy haired girl said but the boys thought she was a guy. She had dark green eyes with swirls of an orangish-yellowish color. " Hi my name is Hellen Tenshi" A blackish- purpleish hair with light violet eyes with swirls of red. " Where is the other pilot?" Dr. J asked.  
  
" Well pilot 10 is around here somewhere. I'm not sure." Dr. S replied. " This is injustise. I won't work with a bunch of weak onnas." Wufei yelled. Alex's eyes narrowed. That's when an arm out of nowhere wrapped around his neck and something hit the back of his knee to make him fall to the ground. He opened his eyes to see a silver haired girl on top of him with a gun pointing to his forehead. Her hair was pulled back into two buns with little pieces sticking out. Her eyes were a dark blue almost black and they had swirls of silver. Her eyes were cold and emotionaless....just like Heero's. " You were saying something about weak onnas. I advise you to watch what you say boy or your head will be blown off and i wont stop myself even if you are another pilot." She said in a very cold voice. She stood up infront of Dr. J. "Angel it's very nice to see you again. You have become a very good soilder. Just like your mother use to be before she found out her future and past." Dr. J said. " Dr. J you better tell those pathetic pilots to leave me alone and don't even bother trying to talk to me." Angel told him in a monotone voice. " Who are you callin pathetic? The only reason you got me down is because I didn't see you." Wufei stated. " hmph....you should have your guard up at all times....even when your not on your missions." She replied in a monotone voice. " So your the pilot that trained with Dr. J.... then you should know Heero, pilot 05." Duo said. He pointed to Heero. " Dr. J he doesn't remember does he." Angel asked the doctor. The doctor just shook his head and sighed. " He became to emotional after the split up." Dr. J said. " I was too. Oh doctor i'm aware you ment my sister Serena Moon." Angel said. " So that's why you wouldn't return after your mission was done." Dr. J questioned. Angel only nodded. " beep, beep, beep"  
  
  
  
  
  
Can anyone guess who is beeping the car horn.  
  
Oh the pairings are this...  
  
Duo/Hellen a.k.a. Saturn  
  
Trowa/Michelle a.k.a. Neptune  
  
Wufei/Alex a.k.a. Uranus  
  
Quatre/Serena a.k.a. Moon  
  
Heero/Angel a.k.a. Eclipse  
  
Yes I made up Sailor Eclipse. She is older than Serena and on the Moon Kingdom it was destiny that the oldest of Queen Serenity's children would have to become a fight/soilder/warrior/and other things like that and that the youngest of Serenity's children was to become Princess Serenity. Because of this she was named Princess of the Outer Scouts and Serenity was the Princess of the Inner Scouts.  
  
Yes i made all this up from the top of my head  
  
Tell me what you think! ;) 


End file.
